Magie éphémère
by FireThalie
Summary: La magie la plus belle naît d'un instant, et s'enfuit toujours trop tôt... Un instant suffit pour tout briser...[7:KyoTohru!]
1. Bavardage Ultra Spécial Sur Presque Rien

Magie éphémère

Note : Ceux qui n'aiment pas les blablas en tout genres de l'auteur ou qui ne lisent pas les préfaces n'ont qu'à passer directement au chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture :)

Bavardage ultra-spécial sur presque rien

#musique : For Fruits Basket opening#

#scène : ciel étoilé et petits nuages#

#L'auteur apparaît de nulle part et se vautre dans un petit nuage#

« - Bonjour ! Je vous en prie prenez un nuage, faites comme chez vous ! »

Grand sourire.

« - Bienvenue dans ma première fic' Fruits Basket. Ici pas de grande histoire compliquée, nous sommes entre adorateurs de scènes mignonnes comme tout, de petites histoires simples et adorables, entre fan de fruits basket !

Cette fic' sera une série de one shot dont le thème est le suivant : prenons une image du manga qui nous plaît (ici qui me plaît ;) ) et imaginons une petite scène intérieure…

Les **duos** que j'aime :

Yuki/Machi

Kyo/Tohru

Kyo/Kagura

Hatsuharu/Rinne (3:"Debout sans toi") 

Kisa/Hiro

Akito/Shigure

Arisa/Kuréno (2:"Déclaration silencieuse")

Hatori/Mayu

Kyo/Yuki (4: "Entends-tu?")

Momiji/Momo

Yuki/Tohru

Mine/Ayame

Yuki/Kakeru

etc… (il y en a tellement!)

Si vous avez d'autres propositions, d'autres idées, faites moi signe :) On ne sait jamais, si j'ai un éclair d'inspiration…

Sur ce n'attendons pas plus, installez-vous confortablement dans votre petit nuage et enjoy !

J'écris selon les impulsions-inspirations du moment, j'écris pour tenter de mettre des mots sur des sentiments, j'écris pour « ouvrir ma boîte », ne vous attendez pas à des mises à jour régulières u.u

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus… Laissez une petite review pour m'aider à progresser s'il vous plaît :)

**Disclaimer : Grand merci respectueux à Natsuki Takaya pour ses personnages trooooooooo mimiiiii**


	2. Déclaration silencieuse

Inspiration : Retrouvailles embrumées après une longue séparation.

Fruits Basket Volume 9, chapitre 50

Déclaration silencieuse

Kuréno/_Arisa_

_« Son sourire est complètement différent… »_

C'était la première fois qu'il souriait de cette manière. Le sourire… pour lui c'était un signe de satisfaction… ou plutôt de résignation, le signe qu'il acceptait son destin sans se plaindre. La vie ne lui avait jamais laissé de choix. On sourit quand on est heureux. Lui ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il était juste satisfait, il était moins malheureux que les autres douze, il souffrait moins de la malédiction, peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Alors il souriait.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Une sensation de légèreté l'avait envahi. Il avait souri sans s'en rendre compte, aucune pensée précise n'avait engendré ce geste. Elle avait ri, Elle était contente, il s'était senti libre. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait découvert le bonheur, sur le visage de cette fille de l'Extérieur.

Cette fille qui ne savait pas.

Ensuite, tout était devenu flou, comme dans un rêve où l'on agit sans avoir le contrôle, un rêve qui s'enfuit si on le presse trop, qui s'enfuit si l'on attend trop. Si on veut le manipuler, il se brise. Alors il faut arrêter de penser…

…se laisser guider.

_Il s'était avancé. Elle était paralysée, incapable de détacher ses yeux des Siens. Le temps avait ralenti son allure, il coulait toujours, plus doucement, mais ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle sentait une partie de son âme se détacher, par petites bribes, appelant le reste de son être vers Lui. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge. Le moindre mouvement casserait le rêve. Et elle voulait savoir la suite._

_Des doigts glissaient sous les siens, lentement, très lentement, précautionneusement. Pas d'étreinte, juste un contact. Cela suffisait…_

…_si seulement ils pouvaient ne jamais se quitter._

C'était une sensation étrange. Il tenait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa main. Comme de l'eau. Il la sentait couler contre sa peau. C'était frais. Mais s'il tentait de la saisir, elle lui échapperait.

Il n'avait jamais rien désiré, mais cette fois, il voulait en découvrir un petit peu plus. Sa main s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille, hésita tout le long du trajet. Ses doigts effleurèrent le coin des lèvres, toujours plus doucement, pour profiter pleinement de chaque fragment d'instant…

…sans oser se l'accaparer vraiment.

_Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle le laissait faire, le sentait faire, sans détourner son regard de ses yeux. Pas besoin de mot, pas besoin d'expliquer. Elle savait ce qu'Il voulait, ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que tant qu'aucun des deux ne briserait le lien, rien ne les atteindrait. Elle attendait._

_Les doigts glissaient le long de sa joue. Un petit papillon marchait sur sa peau. Il ne fallait pas l'effrayer…_

…_ne pas trembler, ou il s'envolerait._

Il respira les cheveux clairs. C'était une odeur couleur pastel. Une vision de vent qui emporte le parfum des fleurs loin dans le ciel, à travers les océans, au hasard sur la terre. Soudain, il avait besoin d'une bouffée d'air, du souffle vital. C'était Elle qui pouvait lui donner.

_Elle lui aurait tout offert. L'air s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis rentrait avec un goût différent, comme s'il était entré en Lui…_ …_puis Il lui avait rendu._

Il appuya sa paume contre la nuque, un peu plus, pour l'attirer vers lui. Mais c'était lui qui se penchait. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche de ce qu'il cherchait.

Son intérieur se déchirait… le pressant vers Elle… le repoussant d'Elle.

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la posséder, contre son cœur, rien qu'une minute.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

L'image d'un coq apparut dans son esprit comme un gong qui résonne brusquement. Il baissa les yeux. Le lien fragile se brisa.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, il l'avait lâchée. Dans un ultime essai, il voulut refermer son poing sur l'eau, rattraper les secondes qui coulaient. Sa main se referma… …sur sa malédiction.

Une douleur s'infiltra dans sa poitrine. Sa souffrance était la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec Elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, sans se retourner.

_Le temps reprit son cours normal. Il courait si vite que rien ne pouvait le rattraper. Il leur avait laissé une éternité, qu'ils avaient déjà consumée. Elle regardait son rêve s'éloigner. Il lui tournait le dos, sans un mot.__Impossible de faire marche arrière. Un dernier souffle de vent…_ …_et c'était fini._

_« C'était comme si…_

…_il m'avait fait…_

…_une déclaration d'amour… »_

« J'aimerais tant la croiser une nouvelle fois…

Être avec elle…

Près d'elle…

Et peut-être

…réussir à l'embrasser…

J'aimerais tant ça

…

…Mais je n'y crois pas du tout.

Je crois qu'on ne se reverra jamais… »

—

**Magie éphémère**

**— **


	3. Rester debout sans toi

Inspiration : _I don't know where you're going, and i don't know why, but listen to your heart…_ Roxette

_Serre-moi, s'aimer c'est aussi se retenir. Serre-moi, je veux m'enfuir. Serre-moi, étouffe moi d'amour avant le pire. Serre-moi que je respire._ Jenifer

Fruits Basket volume 12, chapitre 70

Rester debout sans toi...  


Hatsuharu/_Rinne_

Pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes le regard ? Si je le croise, pourquoi est-ce que j'y vois de la haine ?

« C'est donc vrai…que… tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? »

_Laisse-moi. Ne me regarde pas. Je ne veux pas te voir._

Regarde-moi, je t'en prie, explique-moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Tu ne parlais pas souvent, mais j'avais appris à te comprendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Dans tes silences, j'entendais tes pensées. Pourtant lorsque tu m'as chassé, je n'y comprenais plus rien. La foudre de tes yeux m'a frappée, a détruit le souvenir de tes regards doux. Je voudrais tant en revoir un. Je ne veux pas croire qu'ils n'existent plus.

« Je vois…alors…c'est fini. »

_Tais-toi… tes mots me font mal…_

Je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi. En fait, c'est peut-être moi… Sans toi…

« Alors maintenant, je n'ai plus…qu'à mourir… »

_Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches autant à moi ? Si je fais ça c'est pour te protéger ! Je souffres aussi, mais c'est le prix à payer pour qu'il ne t'arrives pas malheur…_

_J'essaye… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pire que de brûler vive. Pitié, je ne voulais pas ça._

Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je voudrais encore voir notre amour, ces fils invisibles qui se tissaient ensemble, ces fluides qui entraient en symbiose. Je sens le mien qui tourbillonne dans sa prison de chair, se cogne contre les barreaux. Le tien n'a pas pu disparaître aussi vite. Lui aussi tu l'as enfermé ? J'étais la seule personne auprès de qui tu libérais tes sentiments. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas redevenir la petite fille qui n'arrive pas à se mettre debout sous le poids de son cœur ?

On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

J'ai besoin du goût de tes lèvres. J'ai besoin de la caresse de ta peau. J'ai besoin de la chaleur de ton souffle. J'ai besoin de sentir ton cœur battre contre le mien. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras, encore une fois…

_Lâche-moi. Je te vois venir. Tes bras m'entravent, comme des chaînes. Je ne pourrais plus me libérer, me détacher. Je ne veux pas que tu répandes ta drogue en moi. Je ne pourrais plus me débattre. Je ne veux pas replonger… Je ne veux pas…_

_Je me noie. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse me raccrocher. Mais c'est toi qui m'entraînes vers le fond. Il ne faut pas…Je sombre… Je dois m'en sortir toute seule._

_Ton parfum m'enivre. Je ne peux pas…lutter…Je te hais._

Ton poing qui s'agrippe, tes ongles plantés dans mon bras, ils ne mentent pas ? Si tu veux partir, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi ? Je dois presque te porter. Tu vacilles. Tu vois, je dois encore t'aider à ne pas tomber.

_Tout est de ta faute. C'est à cause de toi si je tombe. Alors, serre-moi, plus fort, puisque je n'ai pas la force. _

_Retiens-moi, serre-moi, je veux m'enfuir._

« Ce n'est pas vrai évidemment… Je ne vais pas mourir… !

« Rinne…

« Moi…

« Je ne comprends plus rien ?

« Je pensais pourtant que je connaissais tout de toi, mais finalement, je n'entendais pas… ce que tu voulais vraiment me dire ?

« Rinne tu es toujours… la même que ce jour-là

« …Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te mettre debout…toute seule »

_Imbécile !_

_« … ! »_

Ma joue me brûle. Merci. Merci de me laisser ta marque, un peu plus longtemps. Tu m'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

Cours. Je sens encore ta présence dans le creux de ma main. Je ne te rattraperai pas, si tu n'en as pas envie. Ça s'estompe… Je ne peux pas la retenir, si elle ne veut pas rester avec moi.

« Pourtant… Elle pleurait tellement… »

Ce jour où elle a attrapé ma main, ce jour où je l'ai relevée.

Je ne sens plus que la pression de mes doigts, qui se referment sur son absence.

—

Magie éphémère

—


	4. Entends tu?

Inspiration: Gling, les petites clochettes. Cling, la vitre brisée...  


Fruits Basket volume 15, chapitre 87

L'entends-tu ?

Kyo/Yuki

J'ai envie de te tuer, te transpercer du regard, de part en part. Toi, sale petit rat, tu ne fais que me tourner le dos.

« - Tu avais tes parents près de toi, on te flattait sans cesse, on avait besoin de toi. Avec ton comportement ostentatoire, tu piétinais mes souffrances… »

Tout ce à quoi je n'ai pas droit, toi tu l'as, tu me le prends. Le peu que j'ai, tu me l'arraches, tu le maudit.

C'est noir, ça tourbillonne.

Tout est de ta faute. Tout ça à cause de la souris… Tu es lâche, tu n'ose même pas tourner la tête.

« - Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu… »

Tu décroises les bras, tu vas me frapper ? Je t'attends. Frappe-moi. Retourne-toi. Baisse les yeux sur le monstre. Regarde-moi, regarde la vraie malédiction en face.

« - Toi, le « prince », qui n'as jamais manqué de rien ! »

J'aimerais que mes mots te poignardent, dans ce dos que tu me montre sans cesse. Ils ne font que te traverser, sans te perturber ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas ? Je te hais, toi le rat ; tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

« - Peux-tu seulement comprendre ce que c'est… de ne jamais avoir eu ce que l'on désire tant ? »

Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi, avec ton air hautain, que tu me détestes, que tu me hais, toi aussi. Je sais que tu me hais, moi qui ne suis que le monstre. Tu ne connais rien de ce qu'est la souffrance ! Tu n'as jamais eu droit à tous ces regards, pleins de dégoût, qui s'engluent sur toi, puis s'écartent. Tourne-toi, que j'éclate ton sale petit nez !

« - **Tu ne comprendras jamais ! **»

…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en rage ?

_— _

_« N'e……u…p… »_

_Un murmure._

_L'écho sourd d'une goutte d'eau dans une grotte sombre, infinie._

_— _

Je suis fatigué. 

Notre existence est vaine.

Jour après jour, nous nous battrons. Le chat stupide et la souris perfide. Toujours, tu perdras, et moi, je « gagnerai », encore. Toujours, nous perdrons tous les deux.

Je ne te comprendrai jamais. Tu ne me comprendras jamais. Nous nous haïssons, nous nous haïrons toujours, inlassablement.

Rien ne changera jamais.

C'est cela notre malédiction.

_— _

_« N…ten…pas… ? »_

_Un souffle, éphémère, file._

_Une trace, profonde, creuse._

_— _

…

« _Tu voudrais être ainsi_

_N'est-ce pas ? »_

…

_— _

_« …entends-tu… »_

_Étouffé._

_Au fond de toi._

_— _

_« Mais si cette personne que tu détestes n'existait pas…_

_Tu en souffrirais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

…quoi… ?

_— _

_« N'entends-tu pas ? »_

_— _

**CLING !**

_**— **_

_**« Ce bruit, comme si quelque chose se brisait »**_

_**— **_

Les morceaux de verre, qui tombent à nos pieds. Une goutte de ton sang, de notre sang, le sang maudit des Soma.

Et puis le vide envahit.

Et le silence.

…

—

Magie éphémère

…?…

—


	5. Dieu

Inspiration : Questionnement devant le miroir…  
Sujet d'Arts plastiques : « Moi, qui suis-je ? » 

Note : je ne fais pas de spoiler, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

Fruits Basket volume 15, chapitre 84

Dieu

Akito/Ren?

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu triste,_

_ou rancunier,_

_mais c'est arrivé soudainement._

_Un beau jour… »_

Akito escalada la petite estrade pour arriver plus haut que le lavabo. L'eau jaillit, froide. Akito frappa rageusement sur le robinet, il la voulait chaude, brûlante. De la vapeur blanchâtre fuma du liquide brûlant qui coulait sur sa peau fragile. Il laissa ses mains sous le jet et leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le grand miroir.

Il était noir, ses cheveux, son regard, il était flou. Et le reflet du monde était horriblement plus vivant dans ses couleurs, horriblement net. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau le maintenait éveillé, l'empêchait de sombrer dans le trou obscur qui lui faisait face. Soudainement, il fit gicler les gouttes sur ce reflet. La fumée grise, qui teintait son image, s'enfuit. Akito se jeta un regard à la fois dégoûté et victorieux, victorieux sur son essence terne.

Il ferma le robinet. Son sourire s'évanouit. Dans le miroir, il y avait deux êtres, deux fois le même. Pas tout à fait… Deux visages au teint pâle, avec des mèches sombres comme les profondeurs d'un gouffre. Les mêmes kimonos blancs et noirs. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes.

Mais les gouttes d'eau sur le miroir, qui traînaient derrière elles en coulant, des lignes blanches, comme des grilles, ces gouttes rayaient le reflet devant l'évier, mais contournaient le reflet dans l'encadrement de la porte, elles avaient peur, ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La voix d'Akito avait claqué, ferme. Seule une imperceptible hésitation sur la première syllabe trahissait son malaise. Mais n'importe qui ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. Mais le deuxième reflet n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui.

« Je voulais te rendre visite, mon cher Akito. »

Le double le regardait gentiment. Il avança jusqu'aux côtés d'Akito, qui se tenait très droit. Il semblait vouloir être le plus grand des deux, se distinguer. Rien à faire, les deux reflets étaient identiques, à part le contenu du regard, l'un confiant, l'autre méprisant.

« Je peux te donner l'ordre de sortir, Ren.

« Tu peux… Mais je peux ne pas t'obéir, mon cher frère. »

Les lèvres de Ren sourirent, la bouche d'Akito se tordit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Akito. Tu t'obstines toujours ? »

Aussitôt, Akito se blottit derrière un mur de silence.

« Renier cette obscurité qui émane de toi chaque jour, ça te fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais pourtant, ce que tu es. Pourquoi te fatigues-tu à te tenir droit sous ce poids ? Ne te méprends pas. Tu n'existes que pour boucler la malédiction. Tu n'existes que pour jouer le rôle du Dieu dans la fête éternelle des douze. Rien d'autre. »

Le mur d'Akito vola en éclats.

« Tais-toi ! Je suis le chef de la famille Sôma ! Je suis là pour veiller sur la famille entière ! Je ne suis pas comme les douze ! Rien ne m'enchaîne ! Je suis là parce que tout le monde à besoin de moi ! »

Le calme de Ren ne fléchit pas sous les glapissements d'Akito.

« Toi aussi tu es maudit, Akito. Il n'y a que la malédiction qui ait besoin de toi. Tu t'obstines à lutter contre le poids de tes chaînes. C'est inutile. Contente toi de remplir ton rôle, petit frère. »

Akito envoya violemment son poing vers ce visage qui lui ressemblait tant, sans être le sien. Mais il ne le frôla même pas. Ren ne s'était pas écartée, son poing avait juste été dévié.

« Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis le chef ! C'est moi qui commande !

« Tu es le dieu, tu es lié au douze, comme eux sont liés à toi. C'est un lien parfaitement incassable. Vous vivez tous dans le même monde noir. Il est inutile de vouloir s'en échapper. »

Ren passa un bras autour des épaules d'Akito.

« Ne souffre pas inutilement, mon cher Akito. Accepte le noir. C'est ton être. »

Akito avait définitivement perdu son sang-froid. Les larmes s'entassaient devant ses yeux. Il tremblait comme une feuille sous le bras de sa sœur jumelle, qui était née la première, avant lui, qui n'était pas le Dieu. Il contemplait avec horreur son propre reflet qui se ternissait, ses contours flous qui s'obscurcissaient.

Sa tête fléchit sensiblement. Son image devenait de plus en plus noire, de plus en plus effrayante, mais de plus en plus nette.

Ren ôta ses bras et lui prit doucement la main, une main qui pendait.

« C'est bien Akito. Tu vois, le voile qui masquait ta personnalité s'est déchiré. Tu te vois tel que tu es. Le Dieu. Enfin, tu pourras vivre pleinement l'existence qui a été tracée pour toi. Ton avenir sera rempli de bonheur, la fête en ton honneur ne s'arrêtera jamais. »

Akito la repoussa en silence et retourna dans la pièce principale de son pavillon, la tête légèrement courbée. Autour de lui, du noir ondulait, se distordait ; son monde, son noir.

Il ne pleurait pas. Il était le Dieu.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu triste,_

_ou rancunier,_

_mais c'est arrivé soudainement._

_Un beau jour…_

_**Akito s'est tordu**. »_

—

M... é...

_Malédiction éternelle_

—


	6. Pardon

Inspiration : break loose… don't… again… not me… don't… don't… don't…

Être libre c'est s'assumer en toute responsabilité, ne pas rejeter la faute sur autrui… « L'homme est condamné à être libre. » Une liberté totale… disait notre cher Sartre.

Fruits Basket volume 16, chapitre 95

Pardon

_Akito_/Yuki

_« Ça me réjouit que tu reviennes ici_

_Je te pardonne donc pour tout ce qui s'est passé avant_

_Désormais, tu pourras venir plus souvent »_

_Mon petit rat. Enfin tu te souviens. Tu n'existe pas sans moi. Tu ne vis que pour rester auprès de moi, pour toujours. Bientôt, tu quitteras l'extérieur. Tu vivras avec moi, chaque heure de ton destin, avec moi, à l'intérieur, avec moi. La souris est la plus proche du dieu. Je suis heureux que tu me reviennes enfin._

« …

Moi aussi…

**Je te pardonne, Akito »**

…

_Me pardonner ? De quoi ? Personne n'a rien à me reprocher. Je suis le dieu. Je n'existe que pour… tu ne peux trouver le bonheur qu'à mes côtés. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait qui demande à être pardonné. _

_'Je te pardonne…'_

_Kureno._

_Il s'est redressé ? Il me regarde comme si… alors… Non !_

_Kureno ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas ça, encore…_

« Ou plutôt…

Pardonner ou non, là n'est pas la question

Moi, je ne veux plus rejeter la responsabilité… sur les autres…

Moi aussi… »

_Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi,…………………._

_Tu n'as pas le droit. Ta vie n'est pas à toi. Tout, tout est à moi. Tu es lié à moi. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Moi, je suis le dieu. Toi tu es mon rat._

_Tu es trop égoïste Yuki, beaucoup trop. Tu dois plus penser à moi._

« J'ai des défauts que je dois améliorer »

_Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Que tu ne peux pas. Tu es maudit, mon petit rat. Ton destin est immuable, tu ne pourras rien changer, rien améliorer. Tu peux seulement être heureux si moi, je t'aide, tu reste avec moi, et je t'aiderai à comprendre qui tu es, nous serons heureux._

« Il faut que j'accepte tout cela…

Sinon je resterai éternellement idiot »

_Éternellement. Tu resteras éternellement. Nous devons rester éternellement. C'est à moi de te dire de l'accepter, quand tu serais effondré à mes pieds, englouti par la noirceur de ce monde, c'est à moi de te l'expliquer en te caressant la tête… afin que tu restes éternellement. Comme moi je serai éternellement ce qu'_elle_ a choisi pour moi…_

_Kureno dis quelque chose. Fais le taire. Empêche le de dire ces stupidités. Kureno tu as promis, de me rester fidèle. Je sais que tu me comprends. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Il va continuer à parler. Il va continuer à me rendre triste._

_Kureno c'est de ta faute si ce vide me creuse. Fais le taire. Fais toi pardonner. Kureno…_

« Si on rejette toujours la faute sur les autres…

**On ne peut pas changer ! **»

_On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas changer. __On ne peut pas changer.__ On ne peut pas changer.__ On ne peut pas changer.__ On ne peut pas changer.__ Tu ne peux pas changer. Je ne peux pas changer. Nous ne pouvons pas changer, les douze, ce maudit chat, toi le rat. Moi le dieu. On ne peut pas changer. On ne peut pas._

_Tu veux changer Yuki ? Tu ne le voulais pas avant. Mais maintenant…_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Pourquoi ? Je ressens encore ce vide, immense, immense, immense. Yuki tu vas me faire tomber. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu le fais exprès ? Dans tes yeux, ce n'est plus comme avant. Tu veux t'éloigner ? Tu veux t'éloigner de moi ? C'est ça ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Tu…_

_Ce regard… »_

_Il est plus clair. Où est passé le noir ? Ce même noir qu'il y a dans mes yeux ? Nous avions le même regard avant. Noir. Ton regard… Il me paraît étranger._

_Non. Je le connais… Kureno._

_**Non !**_

_**Ne me quitte pas **!_

_Tu n'es rien sans moi ! rien ! RIEN ! Si je ne m'occupais pas de toi, tu n'aurais aucune raison d'exister ! Comment oses-tu t'éloigner ? Comment oses-tu simplement le vouloir ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu me rends malheureux ! C'est ta faute si je suis triste !_

_« Excuse-toi ! »_

_Tu me fais si mal ! Sale petit rat ! Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu crois que ça te sauveras ? Tu crois que te sentir « responsable » brisera la malédiction ? Tu crois ? Il ne t'es pas permis de croire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !_

_« TU DOIS ME PRÉSENTER TES EXCUSES ! »_

_Demande-moi pardon misérable souris ! _

_Non, ne t'excuse pas ! Ou je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Ne dis plus rien. Tais-toi et regarde le sol. Que ton regard redevienne noir. Il faut que tout soit noir. Il faut que tu reviennes vers moi, tête baissée, sans un mot. Il faut que nous soyons enchaînés ensemble. Ne t'excuse pas et sens le poids de notre lien. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. Un « pardon » ne brisera pas la malédiction. Jamais !_

_Dis lui Kureno ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois le faire taire avant qu'il ne me blesse encore ! Yuki !_

**« Pardon »**

_Pas Yuki_

…_La souris est la plus proche du dieu…_

…_Cela signifie que tu es le plus proche de moi…_

…_Toi et moi sommes toujours ensemble, il faut que tu sois noir, toi aussi…_

…_Sinon ce n'est pas juste !..._

…_Non… Il ne faut pas que nous soyons pareils…_

_Si… _

_Ce n'est pas juste… Que je sois noir, empêtré dans le noir, respirant le noir,… Je vois le noir dans vos yeux. Vous ne le voyez pas. Je suis le dieu. Il n'y a que moi qui peux le voir. Moi, je vous le fais savoir. Vous avez besoin de moi. Quelqu'un qui vous comprend. Vous vous raccrochez désespérément à moi. Vos mains insignifiantes, elles ne me lâcheront jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais… Jamais… n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Mon monde est tout noir… Ce qui n'est pas juste… C'est que le rat soit gris.**_

Pardon, Akito… Car jamais plus… je ne reviendrai vers toi.

—

Les plumes de l'oiseau qui s'est échappé tombent…

SGLANG

...Le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise

—

**Noire Magie Éphémère Noire**

—


	7. Fièvre

_Pré-scriptum_ : Toutes les bizarreries sont conscientes, et un mot n'existe pas, mais si quelqu'un comprend la dernière phrase… ? o.O Ce texte est étrange. Il y a longtemps que je l'avais écrit…

_Inspiration _: Your fingers closed my eye lids and opened my heart.

Fruits Basket volume 14, chapitre 82

Fièvre

Kyo/Tohru

**Quelle est cette chose à laquelle tu tiens tant ?**

…

« Honda-san ? tu es toute rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Ah oui ? C'est certainement parce que j'ai plein de choses dans la tête. »

En réalité il n'y avait rien, rien de clair… Les mots étaient toujours venus, spontanément, brillant d'une douce lumière. Mais là aucune réponse. Les pensées s'étaient brusquement reculées au fin fond de l'âme, si loin qu'il ne suffisait plus de tendre le bras pour les saisir, ce petit effort ne suffisait plus. La réponse était bien là, quelque part, mais les pensées s'étaient tues, avaient déserté l'esprit, le laissant dans un silence étrange, où plane l'ombre d'un murmure, qui n'ose pas révéler son secret. C'étaient comme des connaissances d'autrefois, qui tout à coup s'éloignaient en jetant des regards masqués par-dessus l'épaule, vers le moi laissé seul avec un point d'interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Plein de choses ? »

Que s'était-il passé à ce moment-là ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait fuir les mots ? La question ?

Non. Une image. Ils ont eu peur. D'un regard noir, comme les chaînes, d'ombre, qui nous retiennent dans le coin, sombre, au fond de cette pièce où les murs sont si hauts, le plafond si bas sur notre tête, le ciel si loin, inaccessible.

Ils seront enfermés._ Il _sera enfermé, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce sont les ténèbres qui _l_'attendent, si proches. Et un sourire, terrifiant. C'est lui qui a dérobé tous les sons de la vie dans les esprits, injecté le vide.

Non, ce n'est pas ça… ? Pas uniquement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi cette réponse s'est échappée elle aussi ? Dans le conscience, il n'y a plus rien.

« Ah non, rien… »

Vraiment rien ?

Une petite fille troublée cherche désespérément autour d'elle. Elle sait que les pensées sont là. Celles-ci sont comme les enfants qui croient devenir invisibles en se cachant les yeux avec les mains. Ils pressent leurs paumes de toutes leurs forces, retenant leur souffle, pour se dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Seulement, les enfants ne disparaissent pas, les pensées si.

La petite fille les sent toutes proches d'elle, mais l'impression fait un bond dans le lointain dès qu'elle s'en approche trop. C'est bien trop difficile. Des paroles de secours sortent inconsciemment, pendant qu'elle cherche encore.

« …Mais comme j'ai pas beaucoup de tiroirs dans ma tête, ils sont tout de suite pleins et… »

_POF_

Une main se plaqua sur le front de Tohru, doucement, coupa les mots inutiles qui se bousculaient vers l'extérieur. À nouveau le silence s'étendit à l'intérieur, les formes qui se tortionnaient se fondirent les unes dans les autres, avec les autres. Ce n'était pas le même silence. C'était un calme.

« C'est pas la « fièvre de la sagesse » par hasard ? »

La voix gentille vint se glisser discrètement dans l'esprit immobile. Elle contenait un petit sourire, pas un rictus. Elle titillait pour déguiser son inquiétude, ses sentiments…

Du contact naquit la fièvre. Tiède, elle visita le front, les oreilles, les joues, avant de descendre réchauffer l'être entier. En passant elle fit sursauter le cœur. Elle se nicha au centre et déploya ses volutes vaporeuses jusqu'aux limites de la peau.

Les bruits étaient suspendus entre deux eaux.

« Si jamais tu as toujours de la fièvre en te réveillant… »

Se réveiller ? Quand ? Elle était endormie ? Si c'était un rêve,… elle aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller.

La fièvre ne se contenta pas d'engourdir une seule personne, peut-être portait elle trop de chaleur pour un seul corps. Elle dispersa des picotements brûlants dans la main qui avait commis l'erreur de se tendre. Les picotements se hâtèrent d'aller chatouiller la nuque du chat, le poussant en avant.

Sa main glissa. Un peu, plus bas. Le souffle effleura ses doigts, les doigts effleurèrent les lèvres. Ils avaient glissé, un faux pas ; par réflexe ils voulurent se raccrocher. Ils voulurent s'accrocher aux lèvres, celles qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher, cette sensation fine et fragile à laquelle il n'aurait jamais droit. Le bout des doigts se retira, en une caresse involontaire mais souvent rêvée, emportant des mots non prononcés, laissant à une inspiration une saveur sucrée, un peu amère, trop éphémère.

« …Tu nous le dit sans attendre ! »

Il avait ravalé le sourire, qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Lui aussi avait la tête vide. Les pensées s'étaient tues, surprises de la fièvre qui s'était partagée. Puis elles se taisaient, attendant un moment avant d'éclater en reproches.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Quelque chose le brûlait de plus en plus fort, une chaleur étouffante. Colère ou … ? Il ne le savait pas. Le chaud agita des bruits désagréables et fit tourbillonner les couleurs, à tel point qu'elles virèrent au marron, gris, noir. Il se prit à regretter l'instant si fugitif durant lequel tout avait été calme, baigné dans une clarté pâle et harmonieuse. Savoir que ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir flou le faisait souffrir.

Il passa son pouce contre le bout de ses autres doigts, espérant secrètement retrouver une sensation, frôlant d'abord, appuyant de plus en plus fort. Il ne faisait que l'effriter. Il serra violemment le poing, brisant un lien qui ne devait pas exister.

…_Pourquoi_

Tohru leva la main devant le bas de son visage, ne percevant du monde que le pourpre qui teintait ses joues, et l'air si froid autour de son corps fiévreux. Elle inspira le goût de sa peau, différent…

_Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire ?_

_Il y a quelque temps encore, j'aurais pu répondre facilement._

Mais quelque chose lui avait dérobé ses mots…

… **cette chose à laquelle tu tiens tant ?**

…

Tohru se leva de son cauchemar et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était sombre, très sombre, que des ombres. Elle était seule, derrière cette porte, dans cette partie de son monde où elle ne parvenait pas à sourire. _Clac_

_**J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un qui pourra ouvrir tendrement sa porte…**_

Kyo arrêta sa main avant la poignée. C'était ridicule. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri, mais semblé… Il secoua la tête afin de chasser des idées absurdes, qui le feraient souffrir. Il fit volte-face et se recoucha.

L'amour comble les vides avec des gouttes de tiédeur, un calme sucré. Mais quand il ne peut que désirer sans atteindre, il perce trop de trous, un silence distordant.

—

**Magie éphémère**

—


End file.
